The Curse (Discontinued)
by STARLING GEM
Summary: Nine teens travel to the past to find the Shinsengumi and try to break all of their family's curses as well as help the Shinsengumi at the same time! Did I mention that they are the Shinsengumi's descendants! OCxOC, OCxOC, OCxOC,OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is chapter one! There is a descendant for each person except for Inoue. Chizuru is also included but I'm not including her in the pairings Kondou's descendant isn't in it either. Warning: This chapter might not be too long. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Ah... I'm finally in Kyoto! It feels so refreshing here!", a girl with piercing purple eyes and long black hair stretched her limbs.

"The others will be here tomorrow, so I must get the job done by tonight! Meanwhile, I'll have some fun with them.", with a smile, the girl clad in black disappeared as her first target appeared, it was Okita Souji.

"I can't test him now, so I'll skip him.", the girl spied on Souji for a while longer before flashing towards Saitou Hajime's location.

 _'Was someone watching me?'_ , Souji questioned himself when she left, _'Maybe.'_ , he thought.

The girl was now watching Hajime however, she had to switch her spot a couple times to evade Hajime's line of sight. _'He's really perceptive, but when comparing him to her, his perception is a little better than her's.'_ , she thought. The girl had timed how long it took for him to notice her and as a trick even threw a couple small pebbles at him, giggling a little every time it hit him. **(A/N: Poor Hajime.)**

She continued harassing the captains and commanders except for Inoue and Kondou... and then for dinner, the girl poured more salt in their bowls and plates of food from the ceiling when the ones who were cooking, Sano and Shinpachi, weren't looking. The end result was when the captains and commanders went to eat, they cringed and shuddered at how salty the food was. Souji was the only one who was more or less fine with eating the salty food. Meanwhile, the girl was dying of laughter from looking at their facial expressions and their actions when they bit the food.

"Hey, Shinpachi, Sano! Have your taste buds died? This tastes horrible!", Heisuke exclaimed.

"It wasn't us, We swear! The food tasted fine when we tried it!", Shinpachi and Sano yelped in unison, the girl was rolling around on the roof bursting with laughter at this point.

"Did anyone have something weird happen to them today?", Hijikata inquired, the girl instantly stopped laughing and focused on their conversation.

A chorus of six "yes's" and two "no's" were said, Inoue and Kondou were lucky... until dinner happened. Hijikata had his papers so messed up that he didn't know how they had, previously, been arranged, Souji got kicked into a lake when he was playing a game of Kagome Kagome* with some children, Shinpachi fell into a random hole in the ground, Heisuke had a flour smeared on him which caused Sano to faint when he saw him, Saitou got small pebbles thrown at him and finally Sannan's glasses were stolen so he was constantly bumping into walls until he found his glasses in the exact spot he had lost them. **(A/N: It was seriously hard to try to find a prank for Sannan, he's just so smart. *sigh*)**

The girl was smiling when she was thinking about her pranks on them while looking at the sunset. She dozed off for a while before she was suddenly woken up to the sounds of the captains and commanders yelling, two rasetsu have broken out! The girl followed Souji, Hijikata and Saitou as they chased after the escapees. When she arrived at the location of the rasetsu, the first thing she noticed was Chizuru in the alley way. The girl was so absorbed by watching how the events played out that she made a mistake by lingering too long and thus Saitou caught sight of her and contacted Hijikata who notified Yamazaki to capture her.

"I give.", the girl stepped out of the shadows, holding up her hands before Yamazaki reached her.

The four men were surprised, the person who was behind the tricks was a girl! However, they didn't know what she looked like because she had a mask on, but above all they noticed the form fitting black clothing.

"*cough cough* Tie her up.", Hijikata turned away to focus at the task at hand.

"Souji and Saitou, take the kid back to headquarters, Yamazaki, clean up. I'll take her back.", Hijikata took the rope binding the girl and lead her back to headquarters.

* * *

Back at headquarters, the captains and commanders of the Shinsengumi started a meeting about the mysterious girl.

"So this is the person who pranked us?", Heisuke asked.

"Yes, I'm the one who did it because I was bored.", the masked girl said, for some weird reason when they tried to take of the mask, it couldn't be taken off.

"So what did you see? Are you an assassin?", Hijikata asked.

"I saw everything because I followed you, you can figure out the rest yourself. Just keep in mind that I am not here to kill you guys.", the mysterious girl said calmly.

"Then who are you and what is your purpose here?", Hijikata questioned.

The girl stood up to face everyone.

"My name is Tamaki... Hijikata Tamaki. Nice to meet you!", she took of her mask, revealing a very feminine version of... Hijikata's face.

Everyone stared at her in shock, Shinpachi, Sano and Heisuke fainted, the rest just sat there twitching until Tamaki put the mask back on.

"I didn't know that you had a daughter, Toshi!", Kondou exclaimed, Souji laughed at his comment.

"Wh-What! I don't have a daughter, I don't even know her!", Hijikata yelled, at this point he was close to becoming hysterical.

"Ahem.", all eyes turned to Tamaki.

"Sorry to interrupt your little session, but I am merely the advance party. In fact, eight more people should arrive by the end of tomorrow. Sorry for informing you on such short notice. *laughing*"

"Ehhhhhh!", everyone shouted out.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of The Curse! I had a lot of fun putting this chapter together!**

 ***Impotant Notice: I won't be updating until February because I have Exams!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I so happy that this story already has a follower that also favourited this story! So to express my thanks, I'm going to update The Curse! Thank you .31 and thanks to kyisafreakk for reviewing! For anyone who might be confused about Tamaki and her friends, they are from the future in the 20th century, and are the Shinsengumi's descendants, except for Inoue he doesn't have a descendant, unfortunately.**

* * *

"Ehhhhhh!", everyone shouted out.

They stared at Tamaki in shock thinking, who were the eight other people who were coming!

"Since you are Hijikata's descendant, then the others will also be the rest of our descendants, right? However the part that confuses me is that there are ten of us, but only nine descendants are coming.", Sannan voiced out his opinion and concern.

"You are correct on both parts Sannan, there are nine of us, but ten of you. To tell you the truth, Inoue's descendants had died out.", Tamaki's face fell.

She had lost a friend and to be team mate, but not only had she suffered, all of the families had suffered from the loss of the Inoue family. They had mourned their deaths for years until recently when the families had to focus on the mission.

"How did they die and what is the purpose for coming here?", Hijikata inquired.

"The reason why they died, is the same reason why we came here. The reason is a curse.", Tamaki's coldly said.

"Wha-", Hijikata was interrupted by Tamaki before he could ask his question.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you anything else until the others arrive."

"You can't, or you won't", Souji tried to threaten Tamaki by sliding his katana out of it's sheath a bit, however Tamaki wasn't fazed at all.

"Go ahead, kill me. Just know that if you do then all of the descendants, all of you will die.", an icy aura surrounded her, she was serious but the Shinsengumi didn't know that.

Everyone was silent even Souji put away the katana, no one knew whether what she said was true or not, only Tamaki, herself knew the answer. On the other hand, Tamaki was mentally urging the rest to come on time, it was nearing twelve o'clock, there was only ten seconds left.

 _Ten..._

 _Nine..._

 _Eight..._

 _Seven..._

 _Six..._

 _Five..._

 _Four..._

 _Three..._

 _Two..._

 _One..._

 _Buzzzzzz..._

A portal opened on the wall facing the entrance and nine large, heavy bags were thrown through it, nearly colliding into Souji a couple times before eight people stepped through, wearing masks. The portal closed behind them.

 _'What is it with the masks?', the Shinsengumi thought._

"Shun!", Tamaki yelled and practically pounced on said person, Shun however, had other plans.

The guy smoothly slid to the side leaving Tamaki to hug the floor.

"Ow! What was that for?!", Tamaki cried as she rubbed her head.

"Sorry, I thought that you were going to attack me.", Shun said biting back a laugh as he held out a hand to help her up.

Tamaki took his hand and as she got up on her feet, she quickly slapped Shun's face leaving a hand mark on his cheek.

"Ow! What was **that** for?!", Shun yelled as he held his throbbing cheek.

 _'They act like an old married couple.'_ , the Shinsengumi thought trying their best not to laugh at the scene.

"I apologize for their behavior.", the oldest member of the group or rather who they thought to be the oldest member of the group bowed deeply.

"My name is Kondou Izumi, and the rest are Saitou Hanako, Harada Satomi, Nagakura Sakura, Sannan Kaito, Yamazaki Shin, Hayate Todou and Okita Shun. You already know Hijikata Tamaki of course"

Tamaki and Seto stopped fighting when Izumi introduced them, all of them took off their masks in order of which they were indroduced, only Tamaki kept her mask on. All of the Shinsengumi's jaws dropped in shock, and they promptly fainted, except for Inoue. Their descendants put their masks back on before going to help them up.

"Are you guys okay?", each of the descendants asked their ancestors.

"I had the strangest dream... The dream was about how our descendants came here and my descendant was a girl...", Shinpachi said Sano nodded his head too.

"Yeah... I had that dream too...", both of them were dazed and sounded drunk.

"How silly...", Sano and Shinpachi laughed, causing their descendants, Satomi and Sakura, to become angry, a deadly aura wrapped around the both of them.

Two fists were viciously thrown out in unison, striking the captains in the head, and knocking them out. The deadly aura dissipated and the two women went to pick up their bags as if nothing had happened. **(A/N: *laughing* They had it coming there.)**

The rest of the descendants also picked up their bags and turned towards the Shinsengumi.

"Are there any available rooms that we could use?", Izumi asked.

"Yes, but there aren't enough rooms for all of you, there are only seven rooms.", Kondou answered.

"Okay... Then Tamaki and Shun can share a room while the rest of us will have our own rooms.", Izumi chirped happily, it took a while for the Shinsengumi to get what Izumi had said.

Tamaki and Shun, on the other hand, were relieved that their masks were on, because it they weren't on, everyone would have seen the obvious blush that made their faces look as red as tomatos.

" **NO!** ", Hijikata and Souji shouted out loud in unison, their shout could be heard all the way in the soldiers barracks.

"You have a problem with our arrangement?", Izumi questioned the two flustered men.

"Ah... No, but it doesn't seem right for a man and a woman to share the same room... "

Hijikata gave a quick explanation for his sudden outburst, but that wasn't the only reason why they opposed the arrangement that Izumi made. The second reason, Souji's reason, was because he hated Hijikata's guts and seeing their descendants share a room just annoyed him.

"*Laughing* I was just kidding, no need to be so flustered over such a little thing. We'll actually take the two biggest rooms, one room will be for the women and the other for the men.", Izumi said amused, she hadn't though that her joke would provoke such a strong reaction from the oni commander and Souji, causing said men to flushed in embarrassment.

Tamaki and Shun sighed in relief, the previous idea was a good one but in the current situation, the arrangement would be awkward since their ancestors hated each other.

Everyone went to bed leaving Shinpachi and Sano, who were still unconscious to lie on the wooden floors of the meeting room, alone.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! I am so happy with the amount of people who have read my story so far, and it has only been around three days! Thank you for reading these chapters so far! See you again in February!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! If you're wondering about my schedule for my stories feel free to ask!**

* * *

\- In The Morning -

The Shinsengumi captains and commanders woke up.

 _'What a dream...'_

It was Shinpachi and Sano's turn to cook, so they opened their doors in sync to go to the dining room.

*clack*

"Good Morning!", nine people exclaimed.

Saitou Hanako and Harada Satomi, Kondou Izumi and Nagakura Sakura, Sannan Kaito and Todou Hayate, Okita Shun and Hijikata Tamaki were sparring with each other while Yamazaki Shin was acting as a referee for all three groups. All of their masks were hanging on the right side of their heads, their eyes locked intently on their opponent, determining their next move, pausing for only a fraction of a second to greet their ancestors.

"Ah, Good morning.", Kondou and the others said.

"Shinpachi and Sano are still unconsious, breakfast is in the kitchen.", Shin announced.

"Ah... Thanks.", Kondou smiled, the rest of them sweat dropped, _'Just how hard did Satomi and Sakura hit them?'_.

"Don't worry they'll wake up in a few minutes for the interrogation. We didn't hit them that hard.", Satomi and Sakura promised them.

"O-Okay..."

They went to eat their breakfast and after Inoue woke up the witness for the interrogation.

"So that's the witness?", Heisuke asked.

"Her disguise is quite convincing... To the untrained eye at least.", Shun complemented alarming the Shinsengumi.

"What?! A girl? I Isami Kondou have caused a grave blunder.", he slapped his face.

"Untie her.", Kondou ordered.

"So what is a girl like you doing here alone?", Sannan asked the witness.

"My name is Yukimiura Chizuru. Six months ago, my father went on a business trip to Kyoto, he promised to write to me every day and he did. But a month ago his letters stopped coming, so I came here to find him.", Chizuru explained her situation.

"So your father is Kodo Yukimiura?", Hijikata asked her.

"Yes... Did something happen to my father?", Chizuru's face lit up with hope.

"Yes, a month ago there was a fire at his clinic, there were no bodies found. The only person who can tell us what happened is your father. We are currently looking for him.", Hijikata's face was grim.

"Oh..."

"So will you be able to recognize your father even if he had a disguise on?", Sannan asked Chizuru.

"Yes, I believe I can."

"Great, then we can help you find your father, but you have to stay here for the time being. Also, why don't Chizuru make herself useful by being Sannan or Kondou's page?", Hijikata said.

"Hey Hijikata, since you suggested the idea Chizuru should be your page.", Souji said and gave a cat like grin towards Hijikata.

"I agree with Souji, we'll leave her to you then Hijikata.", Sannan smiled amusingly as his glasses shone wickedly.

"Damn you Souji!", Hijikata cursed under his breath and sighed.

After Chizuru was put in her room, another meeting began about why the Shinsengumi's descendants travelled back in time to this era.

"So Tamaki told us about a curse last night, what is the curse?", Hijikata asked them.

"The curse is that after we use up all of the chances to break the curse, everyone of you and your descendants including us will cease to exist. The chances are the white part on these masks, the black parts are our failed attempts... As you can see there is only one chance left.", Izumi explained.

"Then why did Inoue's descendants get wiped out?", Hijikata inquired.

"Well when the previous team failed ten years ago, the person who placed the curse on us gave us a warning by annihilating the descendants of Inoue. Tamaki was eight at the time and was visiting the Inoue residence. If it weren't for Shun, she would have died back then.", all of the descendants faces were full of sorrow.

"Oh...", the Shinsengumi sighed, there was a moment of pregnant silence.

"Is that why...", Sannan said looking over at Tamaki and Shun.

"Why what?", Hijikata, Kondou and Souji noticed Sannan looking at their descendants, but they had no clue what he meant.

"Never mind. It's nothing", Sannan said on the other hand everyone else knew what he meant and smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter is short, I'm still trying to adjust to my new semester and I'm already swamped with homework from my English class. Plus the internet at my house is down so I'm writing this at the library. The next chapter will be longer, I promise you that. Bye for now!**


End file.
